


Neue Wege

by Lucifer_BringerofLight



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_BringerofLight/pseuds/Lucifer_BringerofLight
Summary: Zum großen Missfallen von Jack wird ihm eine Russin zum Team zugeteilt und er kann nichts dagegen tun. Entsprechend begrüßen er und sein Team sie auch. Jaroslava versucht sich dennoch mit ihnen anzufreunden, gerät aber wieder und wieder mit Jack aneinander. Kurz davor ihren Traum vom Stargate für immer aufzugeben, eröffnen sich für sie ungeahnte, neue Wege





	1. Chapter 1

Wie es schien hatte ich hier schon einen Ruf. Aber keinen sehr guten. Ich war gerade mal eine halbe Stunde in den Vereinigten Staaten, war direkt vom Militärflughafen in diese Einrichtung gebracht worden und trotzdem wurde ich angesehen als sei ich der Teufel leibhaftig. Der Soldat, der mich abgeholt hatte, führte mich in das Büro des Generals, wo er mich allein lies. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange bis er kam, in Begleitung eines mir bekannten Mannes.

„Jack, es wurde beschlossen, dass SG-1 ein weiteres Mitglied bekommt. Einen Russen, ausgewählt von Colonel Chekov persönlich.“

„Nein.“

Ich lachte Hönisch. „Mir hat man erzählt, der kalte Krieg sei vorbei.“

„Das ist er auch, Colonel. Jack, das ist Ihr neues Teammitglied. Jaroslava Chekova. Colonel Chekova, das ist O’Neill.“

„Bei allem Respekt, vergessen Sie’s. Ich will keinen von denen in meinem Team.“

„Ich Zweifel daran, dass Sie dieses Wort überhaupt kennen, Sir!“ mehr Verachtung hatte ich selten in meiner Stimme gefunden. „Hätten Sie Respekt, wären Sie nicht derart herablassend. Aber…“ ich lächelte ihn kalt an „…zum Glück ist es weit außerhalb Ihrer Möglichkeiten, etwas dagegen zu tun.“

Ich wand mich von ihm ab und dem General zu. „Verzeihen Sie bitte, General, es freut mich sehr, endlich hier sein zu können.“

Der General nickte mir kurz zu. Offenbar war auch er nicht sonderlich begeistert von meiner Anwesenheit.

„Erbitte Erlaubnis wegtreten zu dürfen.“

Der General nickte, ich salutierte und sah zu, dass ich zu meinem Quartier kam, welches mir schon auf dem Weg zum Büro gezeigt worden war. Dort ließ ich mich aufs Bett fallen. Mein Vater hatte mich ja gewarnt, dass die Menschen hier uns sehr abgeneigt waren. Dabei war es noch nicht mal gelogen gewesen, ich freute mich sehr, hier zu sein. Ich hatte jahrelang darauf hingearbeitet. Und ein Mann würde mich nicht aufhalten können.

Gegen Abend machte ich mich auf die Suche nach der Kantine. Wann immer ich jemanden begegnete konnte ich mir der Bösen Blicke versichert sein. Als ich schließlich mein Ziel erreichte hörte ich, kaum dass ich den Raum betrat, wie O’Neill großspurig über die letzten Russen, die durch das Stargate gegangen waren, herzog. Ich trat zu der Gruppe.

„Sie können es sich nicht erlauben, derart überheblich zu sein, Sir.“

„Ach und warum nicht?“ er klang wüttend, wunderte mich nicht.

„Hier, bei den Soldaten in den USA mögen Sie zwar ganz Groß sein, aber haben Sie mal darüber nachgedacht, wie wir Sie sehen?“

„Warum sollte ich?!“

„Haben Sie sich mal gefragt, was die von Ihnen denken, die Ihretwegen Bruder oder Schwester, ein Kind, einen Ehepartner, ein Elternteil oder auch nur einen Freund verloren… wegen Ihrer Überheblichkeit? Weil Sie zu Stolz waren?“

Von besagtem Stolz und der Überheblichkeit war nichts mehr übrig.

„Wie glauben Sie, sieht Sie Tolinev? Marchenkos kleine Mädchen, Lizz und Marina? Sie sind jetzt Weisen. Zukovs Kinder? Nikolaj, Sadko, Aglaia, Anatoli und Eliza. Und seine Frau Tasha? Sie steht alleine mit fünf Kindern da. Sein Zwillingsbruder? Leonid. Sein ganzes Leben haben er und Luminor gemeinsam verbracht, sind gemeinsam durch die Hölle gegangen. Leo ist in einer Psychiatrischen Heilanstalt, so wie Piotra Tolinev auch. Wo Sie gehen und Stehen hinterlassen Sie Chaos, Schmerz und Zerstörung. Der große und berühmte Jack O’Neill, was Sie am besten können ist Menschen wehtun.“

Ich sah ihn sein Gesicht und war überrascht Verzweiflung darin zu sehen.

„Entschuldigung… ich wollte Ihnen keinen Vorwurf daraus machen… Ihnen sollte allerdings klar sein… Ich bin nicht Ihr Feind. Im Gegenteil, ich habe meinen Vater gebeten mich herzuschicken, weil ich gerne mit Ihnen und Ihrem Team arbeiten würden.“

Ich wollte gehen, blieb aber, als O’Neill anfing zu reden.

„Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, nein. Ich blende die Toten aus so gut ich es kann. Ansonsten könnte ich nur noch daran denken. Jedes Mal wenn ich durchs Tor ginge, ich würde verrückt werden.“

„War nicht noch ein fünfter Mann in dem Team? Major Vallerin?“

Ich zuckte zusammen, als hätte mir der Mann einen Schlag versetzt.

„Was ist mit ihm? Hatte er keine Familie?“

„Doch“ Obwohl ich versuchte mir meine Trauer nicht anmerken zu lassen, glaubte ich, dass man es deutlich hörte . „Er wollte heiraten. Er hatte seine Hochzeit schon geplant.“

„Sie standen Ihm wohl nahe.“

„Jack… ich glaube nicht, dass sie nur…“

„Oh“

„Das spielt keine Rolle mehr. Ich bin Teil dieses Teams und Sie können es nicht ändern. Besser also, Sie finden sich damit ab.“


	2. Chapter 2

Zwei Tage später ging es auf die erste Mission. O’Neill war nicht glücklich darüber, aber er akzeptierte mich. Das Gespräch am ersten Abend hatte ihm wohl zum Nachdenken gebracht. Wir untersuchten einen antiken Tempel.   
„Welchem Systemlord gehörte dieser Tempel?“ O’Neill sah Jackson, den Archäologen, fragend an.  
„Ich weiß nicht, gib mir ein bisschen Zeit.“   
„Chronos. Aber schon seit Jahren verlassen. Vermutlich hat sich das Volk gegen ihn erhoben.“   
Jackson drehte sich überrascht zu mir um.  
„Kommen Sie her, schauen Sie selbst.“   
Das tat er und musste mir dann zustimmen. „Ich dachte Sie sind Soldat?“   
„Das Archäologiestudium war mehr ein Zeitvertreib als ein Zukunftsplan.“   
Jackson nickte beeindruckt, „Wo haben Sie studiert?“   
„Lomonossow-Universität Moskau, größte Universität in Russland.“   
Ich sah zu den drei anderen, O’Neill und Cater standen am Eingang wache und Teal’c sah sich weiter entfernt um. Keiner von ihnen konnte uns hören.   
„Dort hab meine Jugend verbracht.“   
„Haben Ihre Eltern dort unterrichtet?“   
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, ich begann mit sieben mein erstes Studium, die nächsten elf Jahre war ich kaum wo anders. Meine Eltern… meine Mutter ist tot und meine Vater konnte nichts mit mir anfangen bis ich zumindest Unteroffizier war. Er kann nur mit Soldaten… Kinder, Zivilisten im Allgemeinen sind nicht seins.“  
Jackson sah betroffen zu Boden, „Das tut mir leid. Ich verstehe wie schwer das gewesen sein muss. Meine Eltern starben als ich noch jung war.“   
„Dann wissen Sie, wie einsam das Leben sein kann, wenn man nur ein Kind ist.“   
Er nickte. „Ja, zum Glück kam ich irgendwann hier her.“ Er sah zu seinen Kollegen. „Auch wenn sie Sie nicht so behandeln, es sind gute Menschen, alle von ihnen.“   
„Das zweifle ich nicht an. Aber Sie müssen verstehen, wir sind nicht die bösen hier. Nicht die einfachen Soldaten von uns, unsere Generäle sind…“   
„… genauso verbohrt wie die Generäle hier.“   
Er nickte und wir machten uns daran die Inschriften zu verstehen.   
„Hast du was, Daniel?“   
„Jaroslava hatte recht. Es gab einen Volksaufstand. Die Schrift hier warnt alle anderen Goa’uld vor den Siedlungen hier. Ich denke, es wäre eine gute Idee, sie aufzusuchen. Jaroslava, was denkst du?“   
„Chronos hielt sie für unberechenbar. Und wenn ein Systemlord solche Angst vor ihnen hat, wäre es einen versuch wert.“   
Daniel nickte und wand sich wieder O’Neill zu, der uns beide irritiert beobachtete.   
„Sir, ich stimme den beiden zu, es klingt nach ner guten Idee.“   
Er nickte ergeben und wir machten uns auf den Weg.   
„Du sprichst Goa’uld, Chekova?“ Der Jaffa sah mich durchdringend an, er war mir von anfangen am wenigsten feinselig gegenüber gewesen.   
„Das tue ich. Ich spreche alle uns bekannten Dialekte.“   
„Das ist beeindruckend.“   
„Danke Teal’c.“   
„Sprichst du noch andere Sprachen?“ Daniel mischte sich ein.   
„Einige. Ich spreche, offensichtlich, Russisch und Englisch, dann hab ich in der Schule Spanisch, Deutsch und Französisch gelernt und für Archäologie Latein, Altgriechisch und Altägyptisch. Ich hab in den letzten Jahren dann noch die Sprache der Goa’uld und die der Antiker gelernt.“   
Daniel nickte beeindruckt. „Wow. Willst du mir das beibringen?“   
„Kann ich gerne. Sprichst du Latein?“   
er nickte.   
„Dann ist es einfach.“   
Wir kamen an einer Siedlung an. Der Entwicklungsstand glich etwa dem Englands zur Zeit der Industrielen Revolution. Wir wurden an der Stadtmauer von bewaffneten Männern und Frauen in empfang genommen.   
‚Was wollet ihr?‘   
Die Sprache die die Menschen sprachen klang nach einer etwas bizarren Form von Französisch.   
„Daniel, was sagt sie?“   
„Keine Ahnung, ich versteh sie nicht.“   
„Cater, Teal’c?“   
Beide schüttelten den Kopf.   
„Dann sollten wir gehen, bevor sie uns umbringen, weil wir nicht antworten.“   
„Oder wir fragen endlich mal den Russen.“   
Ich grinste ihn hämisch an und antwortete der Frau dann, dass wir Forscher von einem anderen Planeten waren und gerne ihr Kultur kennenlernen wollen.   
‚Schickt der Titanen Herr euch?‘   
‚Nein, wir sind Feine der Goa’uld.‘   
‚Dann seid ihr willkommen, folgt mir.‘   
O’Neill funkelte mich mordlüstern an.   
„Wir sollen ihr folgen.“ Übersetzte ich.   
O’Neill grummelte vor sich hin, widersprach aber nicht. Irgendwann würde er mich umbringen, davon war ich überzeugt.   
Daniel sah mich fragend an, „Was für eine Sprache ist das?“   
„Seltsame Mischung aus Spanisch und Französisch. Mit einem Hauch … ich hab keine Ahnung. Es klingt ein wenig nach Maori.“   
Er nickte und schwieg. Es ärgerte ihn sichtbar, dass er sie nicht verstehen konnte, aber anders als O’Neill war er nicht sauer auf mich. Die Frau führte uns ins Dorfzentrum zum Anführer.   
‚Das ist unser Bürgermeister, Augustin.‘   
Sie erklärte Augustin die Situation und verschwand dann.   
‚Ich bin Jaroslava Chekova, das ist Colonel O’Neill, Colonel Cater, Doktor Jackson und Teal’c.‘   
‘Was ist den Titel?‘   
‚Ich bin sowohl Doktor als auch Colonel.‘   
‚Und du bist der Anführer?‘   
‚Nein, das ist er.‘   
‚Warum redet nicht er mit uns?‘   
‚Er spricht eure Sprache nicht, keiner von ihnen tut es.‘   
‚Außer du. Dann bist du für uns ihr Anführer.‘   
„Was sagt er!“   
‚Ich muss kurz übersetzen. Einen Moment bitte.‘   
Augustin nickte verständnisvoll.   
„Ich habe uns vorgestellt. Augustin hat gefragt, wer unser Anführer ist, er ist zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ich es bin, da keiner von Ihnen ihre Sprache spricht.“   
Ja, jetzt wollte mich O’Neill definitiv umbringen. Was aber nicht mein Problem war. Gut, vermutlich war es das, aber was interessierte es mich?  
„Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis, Sir, würde ich mich gerne weiter unterhalten.“ 

Ich kam mit dem Bürgermeister überein, dass wir einen offiziellen Abgeordneten der Erde für weiteren Handel schickten. Damit verließen wir die Stadt wieder. O’Neill war immer noch angepisst, als wir zur Erde zurückkehrten, weshalb er die ganze Besprechung lang schwieg. Gut, was konnte er auch groß beitragen. Hammond war beeindruckt von unseren Schnellen Ergebnis und konnte nichts anderes machen, als mich zu loben. Danach durften wir gehen. Ich beschloss noch ein wenig zu trainieren. Aber nach einigen Minuten schloss sich mir O’Neill im Trainingsraum an. Und er war sauer.   
„Hören Sie mir mal genau zu, Chekova. Ich bin hier der Boss! Ist das klar? Ich hab das sagen! Ich. Nicht Sie. Handeln Sie gefälligst danach!“   
„Also soll ich das nächste Mal, wenn wir auf einem Planeten sind, dessen Sprache Sie nicht sprechen, einfach dabei zusehen, wie die Sie und Ihre Freunde gefangen nehmen?“   
„Machen Sie es nicht noch schlimmer! Halten Sie einfach das nächste Mal die Klappe.“   
„Ist das Ihr Befehl, Sir? Keine weiteren Kontakte mit Kulturen, deren Sprache Sie nicht sprechen?“   
„Ja, verdammt, das ist mein Befehl!“   
„Geht klar, Sir. Nächstes Mal, sind Sie auf sich gestellt.“   
„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, wie oft kommen wir wohl auf so einen Planeten?“


	3. Chapter 3

Oft, offenbar. Zwei Monate später knieten wir im Dreck. Das Volk sprach einen sehr alte, sehr seltene Form von Mandarin. Ich beherrschte sie kaum, aber vermutlich genug, um mit ihnen zu kommunizieren. Im Augenblick bezeichneten sie uns als Spione. Und wenn ich das richtig interpretierte, stand auf Spionage die standrechtliche Erschießung. O’Neill hatte sich bereits als unser Anführer geoutet und würde dementsprechend gleich hingerichtet werden. Der Mann hob seine Waffe und zielte auf O’Neills Kopf, dann fragte er, ob dieser noch irgendwelche letzten Worte hatte.

‚Okay, ich glaub das reicht.‘ Ich nahm meine Hände vom Kopf und stand auf. ‚Hi, ich bin Jaroslava, diese Menschen da sind … mein Team.‘

Die Männer sahen mich überrascht an.

‚Wir sind durch dem Steinring gekommen, aber wir sind keine Spione.‘

„WOLLEN SIE MICH VERARSCHEN?!“ O’Neill war offensichtlich sauer, aber das war ich auch.

„Du sprichst ihre Sprache? Warum hast du nicht schon vorher was gesagt?“ Das Daniel sauer war überraschte mich mehr.

„Frag O’Neill. Na los, sagen Sie es ihm.“

„Ich bring Sie um, Ruske!“

Ein Ball aus Wut und Hass explodierte in mir, ich hatte ihn unterdrückt, seit er meinen Verlobten umgebracht hatte. Er hatte damals vielleicht getan was er für richtig gehalten hatten, aber heute war er einfach nur ein Arschloch. Und er war zu weit gegangen. Zwei Monate lang hatte ich ihm geholfen, Daniel und Teal’c bei Übersetzungen unterstützt und mir alle mögliche Scheiße angehört. Aber ich hatte die Schnauzte voll. Ich machte einen Satz vorwärts, zog O’Neill am Kragen hoch und presste ihn gegen eine Wand.

„Du bist nicht in der Position mir zu drohen! Du arroganter, armseliger Ami! Du glaubst nicht, dass ein Russe euch helfen könnte, aber wer glaubst du hat die Tafeln übersetzt? Wer hat die Menschen auf Ankari davon überzeugt mit euch zu handeln? Ohne mich würden diese Männer euch Hinrichten! Aber du bist zu blind vor Hass zu erkennen, dass ich eurem Team von Nutzen sein kann. Ich helf euch und alles was ich dafür bekomm sind Beleidigungen!“

„Du scheiß Russe!“

Ich schleuderte O’Neill zur Seite und drehte mich um. Die Männer des Planeten sahen mich mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Angst an, während sie Teal’c, Cater und Daniel zurückhielten. Vermutlich aus Sorge, ich würde dann tatsächlich jemanden Verletzen, stoppten mich aber nicht.

„Chekova, beruhigen Sie sich.“

„Ich bin seit zwei Monate bei euch. Zwei Monate. Der Einzige, der ansatzweise nett zu mir war, ist Daniel. Weil er nicht so verbohrt ist wie Sie. Zwei Monate hab ich damit verbracht mich von euch beleidigen und erniedrigen zu lassen. Und von niemandem Mehr als von O’Neill. Aber hey, ich hab seine Befehle befolgt. Jeden Einzelnen!“

„Er hat dir sicher nicht befohlen, ihn hinrichten zu lassen.“

„Du hast Recht, Daniel. Ich habe mich heute tatsächlich seinem Befehl widersetz. Hätte ich das nicht, wäre er jetzt tot. Er ist nämlich so arrogant, dass er mir nach meiner Ersten Mission verboten hat, auf einer Sprache mit Leuten zu reden, die keiner von euch kann. Dieser Mann würde aus Stolz jeden einzelnen von euch opfern und ihr seid zu blind es zu sehn.“

Darauf folgte schweigen, Cater glaubte mir nicht, Daniel und Teal’c zogen es zwar in Betracht, hielten es aber dennoch für unwahrscheinlich. Seufzten drehte ich ihnen den Rücken zu und wand mich an den Anführer der Krieger, 

‚Verzeiht das Theater hier. Aber das war dringend notwendig. Wenn ihr gestattet, würden wir gerne durch den Kreis zu unserer Welt zurückkehren und diese Auseinandersetzung dort beenden.‘

Was vermutlich bedeutete, dass er mich vors Militärgericht zerren würde und ich nach Hause zurückgeschickt werden würde, aber hey. Was solls.

‚Das können wir leider nicht, Auserwählte.‘

‚Und weshalb genau?‘

Ich hatte so keine Lust auf irgendwas im Moment. Ich wollte zurück zur Erde, Hammond meine Meinung sagen und dann zurück nach Moskau. Sollten die sich doch mit ihrem Präsidenten rumärgern.

‚Du bist die Auserwählte.‘

‚Auserwählt für was?‘

Toll, dafür hatte ich jetzt wirklich keinen Nerv.

‚Du wirst sehen‘ Damit führte sie uns ab.

„Ich frag ja wirklich nur ungerne, aber wohin bringen sie uns?“ Daniel klang vorsichtig, unsicher ob er mit mir reden sollte.

„Keine Ahnung. Meinten nur, ich sei ihre Auserwählte und müsse jetzt mitkommen.“

Daniel nickte langsam, dann sah er zu seinen Kollegen, Cater, Teal’c und er wurden nur noch bewacht, O’Neill war von Wachen umgeben und hatte ein Gewehr in seinem Rücken. War wohl meine Schuld… Upps.

Zwangsweise folgten wir den Männern also und kamen zu einer Stadt, die mich ein wenig an das Königreich aus Aladdin erinnerte. Um genau zu sein, wurden wir zu dem Palast in der Stadtmitte gebracht. Das war auch der Ort, wo ich von dem Rest des Teams getrennt wurde. Nur einer der Krieger blieb bei mir, alle anderen brachten die Gefangenen weg. Dafür kamen einige Frauen dazu, die sie vermutlich gut als Zofe oder Magd bezeichnen ließen. Sie brachten mich in einen Raum. Mehr eine Suite oder ein Gemach. Es war riesig und die Einrichtung war mit Sicherheit saumäßig teuer.

‚Was tue ich hier?‘

Eine der Dienerinnen sah mich überrascht an, ‚Ihr seid die Außerwählte.‘

Ich rollte mit den Augen, ‚Das wurde mir bereits erzählt, aber was bedeutet es?‘

Die Frauen warfen sich einen Blick zu, doch die älteste von ihnen räusperte sich, ‚Das werdet Ihr später alles erklärt bekommen, Herrin, aber jetzt seid Ihr hier, um Euch neu zu kleiden.‘

Damit begannen sie mich auszuziehen. Ich beschloss, dass es vermutlich das beste war, einfach mitzuspielen und zog mich um. Als ich mich am Ende in einem Spiegel betrachtete sah ich ziemlich aus wie Jasmine aus ‚Aladdin‘, nur dass mein Gewand dunkelblau war. Ein bruchfreies, Top, einen bodenlangen Rock aus mehreren Lagen Chiffonstoff und einen Schleier aus demselben Stoff, alles war verziert mit Goldmünzen. Alles in allem sah ich aus, wie jemand der sich für Fasching als Prinzessin Jasmine oder als Bauchtänzerin verkleidet hatte, nur, dass mein Kostüm echt war und sehr aufwendig gestaltet.

‚Und was jetzt?‘

‚Ihr werdet jetzt dem Rat vorgestellt. Dort wird euch alles Weitere erklärt, Herrin.‘

Der Rat stellte sich als eine Gruppe von fünfzehn alten Männern und Frauen heraus, die sich vor mir verbeugten, kaum dass sie mich sahen.

‚Euer Königreich ist für euch bereit.‘

Ich würde zu einem Thron geführt, der an der hinteren Wand des Saals stand. Wobei es mehr ein sehr bequem aussehender Sessel als ein Thron war. Natürlich aus Gold und blauem Samt, aber immerhin. Etwas widerstrebend setze ich mich und sah die Menschen an, die vor mir am Boden knieten.

‚Wie schön. Kann mir bitte jemand erzählen, was genau ich hier mache?‘

‚Natürlich, Eure Majestät. Vor unzähligen Jahren, als unser letzter Monarch starb, ließ er eine Prophezeiung zurück, dass der Tag kommen wird, da eine Gruppe Reisender kommen wird. Keiner wird unsere Sprache sprechen, bis auf eine. Eine Kriegerin und eine Weise soll sie sein. Und eine Fremde in der Gruppe. Sie ist die Auserwählte. Aber sie wird nicht die Anführerin sein, sie wird gegen den Anführer kämpfen. Für Gerechtigkeit, nicht aus Machtgier. Dafür, akzeptiert und geachtet zu werden, obwohl ihr Anführer sie nie wollte. Und sagt mir, trifft das nicht auf euch zu?‘

Okay, das war eine ziemlich treffende Beschreibung meiner aktuellen Situation. Also nickte ich schweigend. Wer hätte das gedacht?

‚Wo sind die anderen aus meinem Team?‘

‚Sie werden gerade für die Zeremonie vorbereitet.‘

Irgendwie klang das nicht gut.

‚Was für eine Zeremonie?‘

‚Eure Krönung, eure Majestät, nach der sie hingerichtet werden.‘

Das klang ganz und gar nicht gut!

‚Hingerichtet? Weshalb das?‘

‚Weil sie Verräter sind, eure Majestät. Sie haben Hochverrat begangen, als sie sich gegen euch stellten.‘

Wow. Das musste ich erst Mal verarbeiten.

‚Ist das wirklich notwendig?‘

Alle fünfzehn nickten, dann sprach derselbe Mann, der die ganze Zeit schon meine Fragen beantwortet hatte.

‚So ist das Gesetzt, eure Majestät. Geringschätzung ihrer Majestät ist mit dem Tode zu bestrafen.‘

‚Aber ich bin noch nicht eure Königin, noch haben sie keine Geringschätzung gegen die Königin geäußert.‘

‚Aber gegen Ihre königliche Hoheit. Das seid ihr seid dem Tag euerer Geburt für uns und jeder der Euch geringschätzt oder beleidigt wird das mit seinem Leben bezahlen.‘

Das war sehr, sehr schlecht. Ich musste dringen einen Weg finden die anderen zu retten. Ich konnte sie zwar nicht wirklich leiden, aber sie sterben zu lassen ging deutlich zu weit.

‚Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, dass sie nicht sterben müssen? Wenn ich mich zum Beispiel nicht Krönen lasse?‘

Damit hatte ich den Rat wohl etwas erschreckt.

‚Aber weshalb wollt ihr denn nicht, dass sie hingerichtet werden? Sie habe euch so schlecht behandelt, eure königliche Hoheit, sie verdienen nichts anderes.‘

‚Rechtfertigt Respektlosigkeit wirklich den Tod?‘

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Die Todesstraffe fand ich schon immer ziemlich albern. Das jetzt jemand meinetwegen hingerichtet werden sollte machte das nur noch schlimmer.

‚Wie kann ich die Hinrichtung verhindern?‘

Eine der Frauen trat vor, ‚Ihr könnt das Gesetzt ändern, wenn Ihr das wirklich wollt. Sobald ihr zu Königin gekrönt worden seid.‘

‚Also, nur damit ich das richtig verstehe, ich lass mich Krönen, direkt nach der Krönung sollen meine Kollegen aber hingerichtet werden und irgendwo davor muss ich ein Gesetzt ändern, damit das nicht passiert.‘

Sie nickte und ich seufzte.

‚Kann ich den einfach ein Gesetzt ändern? So ohne weiteres?‘

‚Natürlich. Ihr werdet die Königin sein, Ihr werdet tun und lassen können, was euch beliebt.‘

So reizvoll das auch klang so beängstigend klang das.

‚Und das ist wirklich der einzige Weg?‘

Wieder nickten alle. Großartig. Ich würde wohl Königin werden. Nur um irgendwelche dummen Amerikaner zu retten. Und ein Danke würde ich sicher auch nicht bekommen.


	4. Chapter 4

Einige Stunden später, die ich damit verbracht hatte mir verschiedene Gesetztestexte durchzulesen und mir irgendwas über die bevorstehende Krönung anzusehen, saß ich wieder auf dem Thorn, diesmal war der Saal aber bis zum Bersten gefüllt mit Menschen. Irgendwo weit vorne standen auch der Rest von meinem Team, es war anscheinen notwendig, dass sie sich meine Krönung ansahen, bevor sie umgebracht werden würden.

Die Krönung zog sich ziemlich, zumal ein Großteil der Zeit über den letzten König geredet wurde, dann über die Prophezeiung und zuletzt darüber, wie weise und gerecht ich sie doch regieren würde. Wir würden ja sehen. Vorerst, das war mir klar, würde ich hierbleiben müssen und ihre Königin sein. Mal sehen, vielleicht schaffte ich es ja, sie auf Demokratie umzugewöhnen.

Jetzt jedoch, musste ich erst mal eine Rede halten. In einer Sprache die ich nur so irgendwie sprach.

‚Ich war in den letzten Monaten auf vielen Welten, hab in der Vergangenheit viele Länder und Gesellschaften, die in der Abwesenheit eines Anführers und einer stabilen Regierung in Chaos verfallen sind. Und diese Welt, dieses Königreich war wahrlich schon lange ohne König. Was sie dafür aber hatten waren die loyalen und tapferen Männer und Frauen des Rates, die dieses Königreich auf ihren Schultern getragen haben und vor ihnen verbeuge ich mich. Vor Ihnen allen, die dieses Land ausmachen. Vor jedem einzelne Bürger.‘

Und das tat ich auch, sehr zum Überraschen der Anwesenden, verbeugte ich mich tief und verharrte so einige Augenblicke.

‚Die Bürger sind es, die ein Land, eine Welt, ein Königreich ausmachen. Und es ist mir eine Ehre eure Königin sein zu dürfen und euch dienen zu dürfen. Lang lebe das Volk‘

Noch immer etwas erstarrt Wiederholten sie meine letzten Worte und verbeugten sich erst vor mir, dann voreinander. Eventuell hatte ich gerade ihre absolutistische Monarchie zu nicht mehr ganz so absolutistisch gewandelt.

Dann kündigte ein Sprecher an, dass jetzt die Verhandlung über das Schicksal meiner Kameraden folgen würde. Wie ich erfahren hatte, war ihre Hinrichtung zwar der einzige mögliche Ausgang dieser Verhandlung, ganz ohne ging jedoch nicht.

O’Neil, Cater, Daniel und Teal’c wurden vorgeführt und starrten mich alle ziemlich verstört und entsetzt an. Vor allem O’Neil sah panisch aus. Er musste glaube, dass jetzt, da ich Königin war, ich mich für die letzten Monate rächen würde. Die Anklageschrift wurde verlesen, die darauffolgende Straffe wurde genannt. Tod am Galgen. Dann wurde ich gefragt, ob ich damit einverstanden sei.

Seufzend erhob ich mich wieder von meinem Thron und sah auf die vier knieenden Gestalten.

‚Nein. Ich bin nicht einverstanden. Keiner dieser Menschen hat ein tatsächliches Verbrechen begangen. Alles was sie getan haben, ist mich zu beleidigen. Das ist noch lange kein Grund sie hinzurichten. Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund jemanden hinzurichten. Und deshalb, als meine erste Amtshandlung, schaffe ich die Todesstraffe unwiderruflich ab. Einzige Ausnahme ist, wenn ich und der Rat uns einig sind. Der Rat, im Übrigen, wird weiterhin seine Aufgaben ausführen und mich in meinen unterstützen.‘

Wieder folgte schweigen. Wieder hatte ich alle anwesenden schockiert. Sie würden sich noch dran gewöhnen. Und anscheinend brauchten sie nicht lange. Aus der hintersten Ecke des Saals kam ein leises, zögerliches Klatschen, dass immer lauter wurde und bald den gesamten Raum ausfüllte.

Cater und O’Neill sahen sich besorgt an, nicht sicher, ob ich gerade ihr Todesurteil unterschrieben hatte. Ich trat auf die vier zu und reichte O‘Neill die Hand, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Zögerlich griff er danach und ließ sich von mir hochziehen. Ich ließ mir von einem der Wachen ein Messer geben, was O’Neill argwöhnisch beobachtete.

„Was tun Sie da, Chekova? Was geht hier vor?“

Ich schnitt die Fesseln an seinen Händen durch und half dann den anderen aufzustehen und befreite auch sie von den Fesseln.

„Sie sind frei. Das geht hier vor. Kommen Sie, die Zeremonie ist eh vorbei.“

Zwar wurden wir noch immer von jedem hier beobachtet, doch wir durchquerten den Saal und zogen uns in eine Art Arbeitszimmer nebenan zurück, wo ich mich hinter den Schreibtisch auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?“

Alle nickten, etwas überfordert mit der Situation.

„Ich geh mal davon aus, dass Sie einige Antworten wollen, also… Ich bin anscheinend die Auserwählte einer Prophezeiung des letzten Königs, weswegen ich gerade zur Königin gekrönt worden bin.“

„Königin… Ist das nicht etwas extrem?“

Cater sah nicht aus, als verstünde sie was ich ihr erzählte.

„Wie Sie sich vermutlich bereits gedacht hatten, hätten Sie gerade hingerichtet werden sollen. Das konnte ich nur verhindern, wenn ich das Gesetz ändere. Dafür musste ich Königin sein…“

Sie nickten wieder, langsam schienen sie zu realisiere was geschehen war.

„Danke, denke ich.“

Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Von Daniel oder Cater, vielleicht auch noch von Teal’c, aber sicherlich nicht von O’Neil.

„Was werden Sie jetzt tun?“

„Ich denke, ich werde versuchen diesen Menschen beizubringen, was Demokratie ist. Mal schauen. Erst mal werde ich den Rat stärken und dann schauen, dass es ein Parlament wird. Wenn ich das geschafft hab kann ich die Monarchie vielleicht abschaffen.“

„Sie bleiben also hier?“

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ja, ich denke schon. Ich habe ein Versprechen gegeben, diese Menschen zählen auf mich. Ich kann sie nicht hängen lassen. Außerdem, Sie wollen mich doch ohnehin nicht im Team haben.“

„Nein, Sie haben recht. Ich hab mich geirrt. Was Sie anging… und was Ihre Freunde anging. Und … es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihren Verlobten erschossen habe.“

Mehr als nicken konnte ich nicht. Nie hätte ich Einsicht von ihm erwartet, von einer Entschuldigung gar nicht zu rede.

„So, jetzt zum Geschäftlichen. Ich bin sicher, wir könnten Handelspartner werden. Was sagen Sie, königliche Hoheit?“

„Eigentlich Jack, ist die richtige Anrede, Ihre Majestät.“, korrigierte Daniel ihn grinsend, „Ansonsten finde ich die Idee aber gut.“

Daniel würde ich tatsächlich vermissen. Wenn O‘Neill nicht in der Nähe war, war er eigentlich ganz nett.

„Gerne. Ich werde definitiv Hilfe brauchen, von jemanden der Ahnung von Politik hat. Aber besprechen Sie das erstmal mit General Hammond.“

„Werden wir, und dann kommen wir wieder, um nach Ihnen zu sehen.“

„Tun Sie das. Und O’Neill. Erklären Sie meinem Vater bitte, wo ich bin und warum ich nicht wiederkomme? Er kann Sie zwar nicht leiden, aber er wird es von ihnen hören wollen.“

Und eventuell würde er versuchen ihn umzubringen, weil er einen seiner Soldaten verloren hatte… schon wieder. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass O’Neill damit umgehen konnte.

„Wenn das mal nicht tolle Aussichten sind, aber ja, werde ich.“

Also brach SG-1 auf, um nachhause zurückzukehren und ich blieb. Ich hatte große Pläne für diesen Planeten und hoffte, zumindest einige davon durchführen zu können. Es war definitiv Zeit für die ein oder andere Revolution. Mit der Hilfe von SG-1 und ein wenig Überzeugungskraft meinerseits stellte ich mir das aber machbar vor. Mal sehen, wie schnell sich aus einer absolutistischen Monarchie eine parlamentarische Demokratie machen ließ. Vermutlich nicht so schnell, aber ich hatte ja Zeit und keine anderen Pläne.


End file.
